


Having Doubts

by Soeverlasting



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Tonraq doubts his wife when Korra firebends for the first time. Honestly, "my child is the Avatar" wouldn't be the first thing in any parent's mind.
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Having Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.at/pin/474989091934773513/

Tonraq thought his life was over the day he was banished to the South Pole. He was more than ready to live the rest of his life in misery and shame. 

Then he met Seena. Tonraq had something to live for again. Seena proved to be so trustworthy that Tonraq told her about his past. 

She still loved him. A couple of months later Korra was born. 

Tonraq felt that he could trust Seena completely. 

_Until one day..._

“Mom, Dad, I know how to bend.” Korra scampered up to both her parents.

“That’s great sweetie,” Seena said.

“Let’s see it,” Tonraq said.

Korra cupped her hands together and blew and out came a small plume of fire.

Tonraq was the first to speak. “Firebending?” He looked over to his wife and saw a panicked look on her face. 

“That’s great, Korra. Now put that fire out and get to bed,” Senna said and hurried with Korra out of the room. 

Now Tonraq trusts Senna. He trusted her to not reveal why he was banished to the South Pole and so he’ll trust her to be faithful. Besides, he raised Korra since the day she was born. That child is Tonraq’s daughter no matter what. 

Korra did not make her firebending a secret and soon the whole village knew and gossiped. 

_“That poor man, getting duped by that woman to raise someone else’s child”_

_“A firebender born from two waterbenders? Inconceivable!”_

_“She probably hooked up with one of those United Forces soldiers that visited here on leave.”_

_The timing is just about right._ Tonraq didn’t let the thought develop any further. He tried to ignore all the gossip and go about his day. He was focused on buying some fish for dinner at the market, so he ran into Katara. 

“Oof” The old lady fell to the snow, dropping her belongings as well. 

“Lady Katara” Tonraq picked up the items as fast as he could. The wife of the previous Avatar didn’t make many public appearances but she still commanded a great deal of respect. 

“It’s no problem, Tonraq. She grabbed her belongings. “Is everything all right? With you and Senna?” 

“Yes,” Tonraq said. _If Katara knows about this then everybody knows._

Katara looked him over. “You know when I was with Aang, I had my fair share of critics. Things you wouldn’t believe. Though I hardly remember any of it now. Did you know what kept me going when the words were really harsh?” Tonraq shook his head. “I knew that Aang loved me and what people had to say doesn’t really matter. Trust in your wife, Tonraq.” And with that Katara went on her way.

“Thank You, I will.” Tonraq bowed out of respect.

/-/

“Must we leave the South Pole?” Senna sat across her husband with her arms crossed.

Rumors aside, the couple must decide on Korra's future. “She needs to master her firebending. We can’t afford to stunt her spiritual growth.” Tonraq hated leaving the South Pole but firebending is quite volatile and simply too dangerous to leave in a rambunctious and untrained child.

“Where would we go? The Fire Nation?” Senna lived in the South Pole all her life. She loved Korra but it's asking a lot of her. 

“I was thinking of Republic City. It was founded by Avatar Aang.” 

“We don’t know anyone there.”

“We could always meet new people. The South Pole isn't as friendly anymore.” Tonraq hoped that would placate his wife.

“I’m not running away. The gossips can wag their tongues all they want. They are not going to ruin my life.” Senna sat firmly in her chair. 

Tonraq sighed. She must have heard the gossip too. “Look, whatever you did-”

“Whatever I did?” Senna stood up glaring at Tonraq. _That was poorly phrased._ “Did you honestly think I would cheat on-”

“Mom? Dad?” Korra said as she stepped into the dining area.

“Korra, what are you doing up?” Tonraq said. He bent down to pat his daughter on the head. 

“Sorry sweetie,” Senna said. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard you talking about me.” Korra looked up at her father.

 _Oh no._ “Korra you need to master your firebending. And you can’t do that in the South Pole.”

Korra’s face locked in concentration. “Then I won’t master firebending. I hear what they say about us whenever I firebend, but I don’t understand any of it. I’ll just stick to my waterbending.”

Tonraq and Senna exchanged looks. “What do you mean your waterbending?” Tonraq said.

Korra’s face lit up. “Here I figured it out last week.” She bent some snow off the ground and formed a bubble. “Or maybe I could do some earthbending.” She popped the bubble with a spike straight off the ground. “Your ice blocks are similar to rocks right dad?”

Tonraq let all the tension leave his body. Senna didn’t have an affair. Korra is just the Avatar.

Korra is the Avatar!

“We have to alert the White Lotus,” Tonraq said. Senna frantically searched for some parchment. 

And the rest was history. 


End file.
